Dear Feelings
by redripper21
Summary: During a fight with Kouga, Inuyasha transforms and suddenly claims that Kagome is his! Title changed from More Than Words.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat atop the highest sturdy branch of his favorite tree. His arms stayed lightly crossed around the Tetsiaga while he's his back found its support propped up against the trunk. With his right knee bent, he kept his supernatural balance by planting one foot on the surface while his other leg hung over the branch dancing with the slight breeze. His golden eyes were hidden behind thickly lashed eyelids completing the illusion of peaceful sleep. The only parts of his body that may have tipped someone off to how alert and awake he actually was were his ears and occasionally his nose.

At every sound in a seventy-five foot radius, his furry little dog ears swiveled and twitched toward the sound, before turning around after the noise was dubbed non-threatening. Usually whatever he had heard was a small animal and it would leave in and matter of seconds in the opposite direction. But other times, there was an unknown creature that was more bold (or ignorant) than the others, and they had a tendency to travel within his unmarked bubble of personal space. That didn't predominantly upset him enough to open his eyes and glare at it so he would settle with just sniffing the air a few times to single out the scent that wasn't there before; the one that didn't belong.

The birds sung especially loudly today. Their spring melodies and songs carried through the air for miles. One particularly loud and seemingly obnoxious bird happened to be belting out a tune on the branch below him. After about thirty seconds of torture on his sensitive ears, Inuyasha got fed up. So he uncrossed his arms and raised his right arm slightly. His hand was now formed into a fist. That fist made contact with the trunk of the enormous natural structure with enough force to knock down a smaller tree. But this one was older and much larger so it stayed standing. But the vibrations of the impact shock the tree to its roots. The annoying creature immediately caught the hint and took flight toward a safer perch a good distance away.

He couldn't help that he was irritable. He just hated this season with every fiber of his very being. It was a week into spring; the official season for inu youkai mating. His instincts were stronger than ever before and his inner demon was right on the edge of his brain. That's why he was there, in the tree, so she stayed out of danger. No matter how much he felt like he needed to be close to her, he wanted to protect her more even if he needed to protect her from himself. He held his father's fang close and tried to kept himself as calm as possible. He didn't want that thing to come out. While it would usually lust for blood and the trill of the kill, in the spring it lusted for something entirely different.

His ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping about twenty yards away. The unidentified being was making a beeline for the tree he was currently lounging in. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and took a quick whiff of the air. 'It's her… Kami she smells so damn good.' He was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized that he had lost his balance. He wanted her with such intensity that he had unconsciously made a move to get closer to her. He was falling. Not in love, he had known that he loved her for some time now, no… he was falling toward the ground.

He silently thanked who or whatever was responsible for the great distance between himself and the ground. This distance gave him ample time to flip backwards in the air and land with surprising grace on both feet. Now that he was out of his sanctuary, his nose was nearly overwhelmed by her sweet scent. Her deliciously curvy form stood a mere four feet away continued to come closer. Her beautifully silky smooth midnight blue tresses flowed in the breeze. She ran a dainty hand through her hair and gently tucked a few stubborn locks behind her ear.

"It's almost lunchtime. You should come back to camp before your ramen gets cold." Kagome promptly grabbed his hand and dragged him in the correct direction before he had time to… do anything at all. Although her hand in his felt petite, they were slightly calloused from using her bow and arrows. Many things had changed about her body over the course of two and a half years and this was one of them. But every single one of the transformations she had been through on their journey, whether small or more noticeable, had only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

She was too good. Too good for Kouga; he didn't truly love her. He just wanted her power. He didn't need Kagome on all the levels that Inuyasha did, but that jackass was willingly to steal her away anyhow. That pissed Inuyasha off to no end. She was too good for that wimpy wolf; she was too pure for any mortal man to taint. She was a goddess. And although he loved her more than words could say, the fact was that no one deserved to have her; not even him.


	2. Chapter 2

She held his hand firmly in hers, and slowly they made their way back to the small campsite. It was obvious to her that there was something heavy weighting on his mind. His face held a far-off look as if he were many miles away. She stopped to examine his facial figures as if trying to assess any emotional damage. It was at that moment that Kagome noticed his eyes; they weren't that simmering shade of gold that they should have been. The mysteriously deep orbs seemed darkened with depressing thoughts and clouded in quiet misery.

'Why does he seem so sad all of the sudden-…Kikyou. That's the only logical answer. He is always thinking of her; running off to her; making excuses for her. That's why I didn't tell him. I just couldn't find the strength in my heart to tell him that she tried to kill me, for it would crush him; that would be like me hurting him myself! Every single part of my being loves him. He protects me and has never done anything to seriously hurt me intentionally. I know that he cares for me, but he can never love me like he loves her. It hurts… so much… but I can't be involved. I know this has nothing to do with me. I wish he knew how much I love him though right now it probably wouldn't do anything but make things awkward between us. Though it seems obvious that something is bothering him, he'll never truly open up to me enough so that I may be of any help. I guess all I can do is be a supportive… friend… how depressing. But I know that no matter what I do, she will always be better than me.'

That thought wounded her on the inside. It seemed as if she could actually feel the pain in her chest. She gasped slightly at the quickness of the sharp pain, but then let out a sigh as the worst of it passed. She allowed her muscles to lax a bit and loosened her grab on Inuyasha's hand while at the same time let her hand fall from her chest not even realizing that she had brought it up to feel the nonexistent knife in her heart.

Just before he was able to question her strange- and sudden- change in disposition, she said the one of only two phrases he did not need (or want) to hear.

"I sense two jewel shards, and their coming at us fast."

On reflex, Inuyasha covered Kagome's body with his own allowing her to use him as a shield to protect herself from the debris that was getting thrown around by the increasing wind. The only noise that could be heard above the quickly approaching whirl wind was Inuyasha's growling. 'Here we go again.'

Soon the winds from the unnatural tornado died down and left a wolf demon standing there, looking arrogant as ever with one hand on his hip. Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you doing so close to **my** Kagome, mutt face."

It was obviously not a question; it was more of an implied demand: 'Get _away_ from what's** mine.'**

Suddenly nervous, Kagome turned slightly to look at Inuyasha's face. She had the feeling that this quarrel would not be like their last ones; something was definitely different about them.

She gasped when Inuyasha looked at her, for his eyes flashed red and then back to gold while purple strips started to blaze across each of his cheeks. Even though they were faded, she could still just make them out.

'What happened?! He was perfectly fine just a second ago. Is this because of Kouga? Wait a minute… where's the Tetsiaga?'

She looked around briefly before her attention landed on his hip. There it was. The sword was pulsing as if it had a heartbeat of its very own and so was Inuyasha.

'He has the sword, why- no **how** is he changing… Are they battling each other?'

That was what it looked like. The sword pulsed, sending out its aura in response to the transformation, and Inuyasha pulsed back pushing the aura away.

Kouga had come to take Kagome away and claim her as his mate; he intended to do just that while Inuyasha seemed out of it. Kouga still hadn't noticed what was going on and –fast as lightening- he was behind them grabbing Kagome by her left arm. Just before she could tell him to let her go, a growl so strong it shock the ground a bit ripped through Inuyasha's chest. It was more like he roared with his mouth closed. Kouga stopped dead at the warning noise and seemed dazed for a second.

Inuyasha promptly whipped out his sword, pulled Kagome toward his own body and slashed through the air near Kouga's head. Kouga barely dodged it; Inuyasha was faster than usual. Inuyasha moved Kagome to the side got ready to fight. Though he was struggling to keep control of his body, he found that he and his demon blood were thinking along the same lines: 'protect Kagome… kill Kouga.'


	3. Chapter 3

The commotion of the struggle had been enough to bring a certain someone out of hiding. There Kikyou stood, just beyond the clearing and behind the trees, watching the battle. Her eyes were narrowed cold and dark. Just like everything else on her artificial body, they held no warmth. Silently she witnessed –for the first time- Inuyasha's transformation.

When he finally got used to the enhanced speed of his rival, Kouga was able to come up with a plan.

'If I can knock the sword out of his hands, it's all over for him.'

Kouga swiftly kicked at Inuyasha's wrist sending the sword falling through the air and vertically embedding itself into the ground. The wolf demon smirked a little at his handiwork and turned to look at Inuyasha's face expecting to see shock or maybe even horror swimming in golden orbs. What he found instead was a fully transformed version of Inuyasha that he had never seen before.

'His blood smells like that of a full demon… but how?'

His feet had been saddened planted into the ground by what he refused to acknowledge as fear. Every single hair on his body told him to flee at that moment, but '…I can't leave Kagome here with him like **this**.'

Kouga flew past Inuyasha with great speed and made a beeline for Kagome. Red eyes narrowed in rage. That wolf was going to try to take what was **his.** Not if he could help it. Inuyasha had every intention of slicing the creature into bite-size pieces. Kouga grabbed for Kagome's right arm, but just before he could touch her, Inuyasha yanked him around by the shoulder and growling out a single word –"**Mine"- **before punching him square in the nose. The force of impact sent Kouga flying straight into the nearest tree. There could be no doubt that the poor wolf was knocked-out cold. Kikyou was shocked by his transformation, but even more so by what he said about her reincarnation. She silently slipped away into the shadows and made her leave.

Inuyasha turned around to walk back to Kagome. She was sitting on the ground with her hand over her chest and a look of shock on her face; she remained trapped inside her own mind while staring blankly into space. **"Bitch…"** She turned toward him now fully focused. She wasn't scared for her life… well not really. In this state, he made her more nervous than anything else; he was too unpredictable. But she wasn't completely unprepared. Noticing that in his demon form he acted more like a wild dog, she figured that she should read up on the subject- just in case. That research was about to pay off.

He took a step closer to her and grabbed her by both arms, firmly yet still somewhat gently. She tried to show that she was not a threat by baring her neck to him hoping that he would back off. Instead, the action resulted in the opposite of the initial intent. Thinking that she had just offered herself to him, he took a step closer –now he was very nearly pressed up against her- and leaned down to place his face on her newly exposed strip of flesh. The feel of his hot and ragged breath on her sensitive skin as he exhaled, caused her to shudder slightly.

'What is he doing? Is he sniffing me?' She took this as a good sign. Whatever he was doing, he was being uncharacteristically non-violent about it. He vaguely remembered her face and was trying to place her by scent – in hopes that it would help him uncover who she was. He uttered one other word that caught her by surprise; "**Mine."** 'What does he mean, _his_?' Kagome dared not startle him by trying to move from his grasp, but instead attempted to gently capture his attention. She lightly brushed her upper body against his chest to get him to acknowledge her, and he growled lowly though it wasn't at all threatening.

He continued to hold onto her and started to lick at her exposed flesh. She let out a small squeak when he nipped at her skin and than proceeded to suckle on it in what she interpreted as apology. His intimate attentions to her were starting to become calming and exciting at the same time. She steadily became more and more aroused, while he smirked a bit at her responses to him.

As much as she enjoyed this, her confusion and curiosity overrode all else. "Do you know who I am?" she inquired to the demon. **"You're my bitch" **he answered simply.

She instantly turned red in the face; oh how she despised it when he called her that. "Why do you insist on calling me names?" she all but shouted. 'Even in his demon state he insults me.'

Instead of losing his temper and shouting back –or just ending her life- he answered calmly with a slight air of amusement heavily coated in arrogance that seemed to come naturally to him no matter what form he was in. "**You are the lead female of the pack. That makes you a Bitch. I am Alpha and am about to claim you. That makes you **_**My Bitch.**_**"**

'Oh… that's what he was- wait a minute- did he just say he was about to claim me?!' But that's not what she was focused on right now. She was going to continue asking her questions.

"How do you know I am yours?" she asked slyly, trying to get him to admit whether he truly remembered her or not.

"**Of course you're mine. When I'm released, you're always there. And you're covered nearly head to toe in MY scent. You've got to be mine…"** He held tighter to her. She looked a bit more than just a little shocked by his words. He was absolutely right; every word he said was true.

It was then that he picked her up suddenly and started to carry her as he ran in an unfamiliar direction. She did not resist- **'good… my bitch is submitting'- **as he carted her off to a small cave.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the cave, Inuyasha sniffed around and observed that nothing had been in the place for months. He then set his precious cargo down in his lap as he sat down cross legged on the floor. He had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and once again began his attentions to her neck.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Kagome asked. She thought that she already knew the answer. Half of her was scared out of her mind while the other half was welcoming to the experience, for even in this form, she loved him.

"**Make you mine, officially."**

"No" She stated frankly ignoring his growls of disapproval. "I can't let you have me until you prove to me that you remember. Tell me my name."

"**Bitch" **he growled out warning – much as a parent would when they spotted their child's fingers inching toward something that was not to be touched. He didn't like her tone, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He wasn't about to go out of his way to say things just because she told him to. Inuyasha outright refused to let her play this sick game of keep-away.

At the look in his eyes, she settled down and seemed to have given up on the whole "name" thing. He decided that she deserved a bit of a reward for being so agreeable and started his attentions to her neck and jaw once again. He noticed the spike in her scent with a smirk.

He was enjoying things as they were, but he decided to pull away in order to ask her something. His demon wasn't usually fond of talking –for he was a creature that preferred to communicate through actions- but he had this irresistible urge to hear her voice. He wanted all of her. To smell her, touch her, taste her, watch her, and **hear **her while he worked.

"**You're human. Why do you not try to run away? Aren't you afraid?" ** Part of him was toying with her and the other part wanted to know how she truly felt.

Kagome was more than a little out of it. Her eyes were half-lidded in lust and she was beginning to feel an aching between her thighs, followed by the light- and strange - sensation of being tickled from the inside her own belly. "I trust you," she said as she leaned her head on his chest "and even like this, you make me feel safe."

He didn't need to hear her say anything else. What she had just only proved him right. He had spent the last two and a half years courting her in every way he knew of and protecting what was rightfully his. **"You will be mine, and I will be yours."** At the last part, she looked up at him. He had an expression on his face that was unreadable to others, but she knew that deep down he was begging for her to accept him, for he feared rejection. With the small amount of distance between them, she did the first thing to pop into her head that might help the situation. She kissed him.

The show of affection was almost immediately returned. He gently laid both of them down on the floor of the cave with her on the bottom without ever breaking the connection between her mouth and his. One of his arms was wrapped around her keeping her back off of the ground while the other arm was busy holding up his weight so he didn't fall on top of her. He pulled her closer to him and held her securely as he kissed her thoroughly being very careful of his fangs. His tongue drew hers out to play and they battled each other. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers- with a mind of their own- took the opportunity while they were both distracted to toy with the short silver hairs at the back of Inuyasha's neck. It was the most passionate, arousing, and lingering kiss either of them had experienced; neither of them wanted it to end, but it had to eventually – nothing that intense could be sustained forever.

She slowly ended the kiss for a chance to breathe. Such close contact with the star of every single one of her dirty dreams and fantasies left her heady and filled with blind desire. Had she been in her right mind, she would have called what she was about to do absolutely crazy and a more than just a bit slutty.

She rubbed her body against his to get his attention, and felt the anatomy of his lower region react to the intimate contact; instead of surprising or disgusting her, the poking sensation near her lower abdomen only aroused her even more. "Inuyasha" she said in the most lustful and seductive tone he had ever heard "I want you. If only this once, I want you to take me; make me yours. I want to be yours." Her needy plea sent him over the edge. Any self control he had had before was most definitely gone now. His eyes flashed bright red and settled back into their dark shade once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh… I am so sorry. I just realized how painfully short my chapters are. I usually write one long chapter, but then I spend so much time editing and revising over and over again...- I guess I just thought that I should cut the chapters up, giving you guys about two pages each time. The chapters come a lot faster that way. If you want me to change my system for longer chapters, then that means a longer wait.**

**WARNING: This chapter is filled with sexual content. In fact, it just a really long lemon. As some of my readers already know, I am famous for going into great (and sometimes, unnecessary) detail. This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. Anyway, my point is (for whomever this message may apply to…)… COVER YOUR VIRGIN EYES!! **I refuse to be held accountable for any innocence that is lost while reading this –or any other- chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I did purchase a leash and collar with his name on it – just in case he happens to stop by...**

She rubbed her body against his to get his attention and felt the anatomy of his lower region react to the intimate contact. Instead of surprising or disgusting her, the poking sensation near her lower abdomen only aroused her even more. Obviously it was more than just a physical attraction that drove her to do what she was doing, but that didn't make his attractiveness any less of a factor. To sum it up, he was the single most arousing thing she had ever had the pleasure of fantasizing about. And –though she didn't like to admit it- as far as she knew, her precious hanyou didn't want her this way. As far as she was concerned, this was her fantasy and hers alone; she would be damned if her one opportunity didn't go her way.

"Inuyasha…" she said in the most lustful and seductive tone he had ever heard "…I want you. If only this once, I want you to take me; make me yours. I want to be yours." Her needy plea sent him over the edge. Any self control he had had before was most definitely gone now. His eyes flashed bright red and settled back into their dark shade once more.

"**Listen good bitch 'cause this is the last time I want to be forced to remind you. If I take you now, I can guarantee it won't be just once. You'll be mine forever. I may have you whenever I please, and no other man will ever touch you… not unless they wanna die a painful and bloody death. If I take you now, you be my mate and mine only." **

To emphasize his point and demonstrate his dominance, he promptly ripped off her shirt and skirt by gliding a single claw over them at an amazing speedwithout ever grazing any of the soft flesh underneath while she kicked off her shoes and socks. He expected her to just except what he had said without any question or argument, but then again, she wouldn't be his Kagome if she did. She put a small hand on his chest and began to undress him as she spoke.

"I've got a few problems with what you're telling me so we're gonna have to set some ground rules..."

She spoke softly but firmly as she stripped him of his Fire-rat Robe. Her eyes and scent were thick with blind passion, yearning, desire, and lust. She wasn't really thinking about what her hands were doing -they were acting of their own free will- but she wasn't about to try and stop them. Although her mind was a bit foggy, it was still functioning enough for her to form her thoughts into the sentences she needed to create their oral contract.

"…Whatever you say about me should apply to you," she continued as she pulled his shirt from his pants (it was tucked in) and – with some help from him- managed to slip it over his head. She ran her hands up and down his chest twice before one of them broke the pattern – those ever-so-sneaky fingers strike again. Her left hand travelled downward to grab at his length. He bucked into her hand though the fabric of his clothes and shuddered. She took this opportunity to flip them over and straddle him. Her heated core sat atop his lower abdomen covered only by a flimsy layer of lacy pink cloth.

Inuyasha was not fond of where the conversation was leading, but he was turned on by the way she tried to take charge. Her scent was heavy in the air, filling his nose and drugging him with her essence. Plus, what little clothing she had on at that moment, left almost nothing to his wild imagination. He was so high on the sight and scent of her, he nearly forgot that the pleasant sound currently causing his ear to twitch was her voice – twas smooth and gentle but still managed to hold an authority that made it feel like a crime to ignore.

"If I am yours, than you are mine as well. If you say that you can have me whenever you want, than I should be able to do the same. And if no other man can touch me…" She grabbed at his forelocks and forced him to look her in the eye. "…then I demand that you never go to another woman seeking affection." He looked at her defiantly, so she decided that she would have to drag agreement out of him… even if she had to do so the dirty way. His eyes widened when he caught the flash of mischief that crossed her face. "I won't let you take me until you agree to my terms."

He growled at her for trying to trap him in a corner. Though he had not said it, he had fully intended to do everything she asked and more; but now that she demanded it, he refused to agree to it aloud and let her win. He would be damned if **his **bitch was going to rule over **him.** Unfortunately for him, his steel-plated stubbornness meant nothing to her, for she was willing to do whatever it took to make him cave.

He did not turn his head away from her, nor did he speak; he just glared at her. When she stared him down with equal intensity, his face lifted into an amused smirk. She could practically feel the smugness of his thoughts in her own head **'So my bitch wants to play games… she better prepare to lose.' **

Kagome was NOT in any hurry to lose this battle of dominance. He said that he would want forever if this happened, but if he didn't promise her his loyalty beforehand, she wouldn't be able to last through forever with someone unfaithful. With that in mind, she endeavored to attempt doing something she had never done before (thus making the task nearly impossible). She was going to have to rely on feminine charm and –in her case- the unpracticed art of seduction if she wanted things to go her way.

He was caught by surprise when he felt her tense muscles relax on top of him and even more shocked when she began to roll her hips to soothe the ache between her thighs. He could feel her wetness- her readiness for him- on his stomach, for her sweet nectars had soaked through her panties.

His already erect penis was now throbbing painfully and calling for the heat and pleasure of his bitch. It didn't make matters any better for him that he could smell her ever-so-intoxicating arousal, see her face flush the most enticing shade of pink, hear her moans coupled with ragged panting, and feel her bottom occasionally brush against his clothed hard-on as she pleasured herself on top of him. He was losing the battle with his libido already and giving her the upper hand.

She leaned forward slowly making sure that his eyes were on her before continuing with her sweet torture. She pressed her bra-covered chest against his bare one and stuck her face in the crook of his neck. Kagome didn't really know what she was doing so she allowed passion to devour her as she worked on instinct alone to shatter his stubborn will.

'He will give in; I'll make sure of it,' she thought with a determination that surprised even her.

Licking and kissing at his neck and then breathing on the moisture left behind, she managed to raise small goose bumps on his heated flesh. Inuyasha was lying underneath the object of his intense desires, but he refused to touch her, hold her, or help her reach the point of pleasure. No, he fully intended to make her suffer for challenging his authority. The scent of her arousal was strong; he knew it wouldn't be long until she was begging for sweet release, thus making him the victor in this battle of wills.

Kagome's hands found refuge in his silver locks. Her right hand crept upwards until it met the much-sought-after appendage. She gently rubbed and massaged his ear while continuing her taste test of his skin. His hands were balled into white-knuckled fists and his eyes were closed tightly as he fought the strong urge to bend to her whims and screw her senseless. He was so busy enjoying his ear rub and finally gaining back some composure that he didn't notice that naughty left hand of hers, making a beeline for the ties of his hakamas.

She managed to undo the knot with only one hand and slipped her fingers inside, drawing out his naked member. Blood-red eyes snapped open to glare at her as she smirked seductively and began to stroke him. He was losing all kinds of self control as she continued administering her sinful torture.

"**Bitch…" **he growled, in a vain attempt to sound threatening or angry, hoping half-heartedly that it would make her stop. He was slipping up, he was losing, and he knew it. As pleasurable as this new sensation was, he had to find a way to make it stop so that he might win back control over the situation.

"What Inuyasha?" she inquired with feigned innocence, "Is this not pleasing to you? Would you rather I touched you like this-", she made her strokes more gentle and feather-light causing him to be slightly more sensitive to her touch. "-or like this-" she shimmied down his body until she was near his belly button, then she added a little pressure, drew her hand all the way up his shaft and came back down with enough force to get a reaction out of him. He instinctively bucked against her hand and small droplets of cloudy liquid began to come out of a small opening at the head of his erection.

He growled once again with undertones meant to send her a warning. He was losing this game and he knew it – but damn, did it feel good to lose!

"Oh, I'm sorry-"she was now on her knees just beside his left hip. "- you must have meant for me to do this."

With that, she promptly stuck out her tongue all dragged it up his length. When she reached to top, she swirled her moist appendage around the tip of him gathering all of the pre-cum in her mouth and tasted him.

This was a foreign experience for her. He tasted like nothing she ever could have imagined before. He was different –indescribable- and she wanted more. She wasn't about to lie, he wasn't the best tasting thing in the world, but he tasted a lot better than she had previously thought he would. She was under the impression that she would have to _endure_ this experience, but she was thoroughly enjoying it. Were she not so caught up in him, she probably would have worried that she was turning into some kind of slut, but she had yearned for this for too long to start feeling guilty now. He was a flavor all his own – something unique and beyond words; a natural aphrodisiac, and she couldn't get enough.

She licked, sucked, stroked, and nipped at his member in varying intervals while he made unsuccessful attempts to bite back moans, groans, and whimpers. Kagome had reduced him to a writhing mass of pent up desire. She had to power to mold him into whatever she wished and he was in no condition to stop her. She already knew that she would never want to do this to another man as long as she lived; and she was willing to punish him slowly until he promised to be equally faithful to her.

The pleasure was so great he didn't know what to do with himself. She was in complete and undeniable control at the moment, but he silently swore vengeance would be his the very first chance he got.

She was enjoying the fact that she could do this to him. With a flick of the wrist and stroke of a tongue, she had this fierce warrior completely helpless. Because of his size, she could only bring about half of him into her mouth, but that was enough to send him over the edge of his ability to control his responses to her actions. She used her right hand to hold him and massage the base of his member as her mouth did the rest. When she took in all that she could without gagging, she sucked him until she felt his entire body tense and then she lightly ran her teeth up his erection.

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he would explode. He gritted his teeth as an intense wave of pleasure flew through him and he shot hot liquids into her mouth; she drank them down without hesitation.

Inuyasha slowly recovered from his orgasm. Both of his hands were bleeding – he balled them into tight fists and his claws dug into his skin- and so was his bottom lip – he had clamped his own mouth shut with his fang, for it was the most efficient way to stifle his urge to cry out in ecstasy. While she was tormenting him, in his spastic fits of passion, Inuyasha had managed to remove his hakamas completely, leaving him bare.

Before Kagome could think of anything clever to say, she suddenly found herself underneath a very ticked off and sexually frustrated demon who was obviously out for revenge.

"**My turn." **

Inuyasha ripped off her soaked underwear and her bra; now she was just as naked and vulnerable as he was. She was no longer in control, and he was going to make that crystal clear for her until she acknowledged his dominance.

She gasped at his speed as he stripped her with ease, and tried to preserve some of her modesty by covering her chest with crossed arms. Inuyasha was **not **happy about that. His right hand was almost too fast for her to see as he grabbed both her wrists and held them to the ground above her head. He gave her a hard glare as if scolding a child for breaking the single most important rule of the house.

"**Don't you dare hide yourself from me."**

She was becoming self conscious under his critical eye as he let himself take in the appearance of her naked body close-up. She chewed a little on her bottom lip and turned her head away slightly with a blush. He noted her embarrassment with a smirk –which she saw out of the corner of her eye- and decided to show her how much he appreciated the view.

His left hand skimmed the right side of her body. Both of his hands had already healed but there was a small amount of his blood on the palms of his hands; in touching her, he smeared some of the thick red liquid onto her body, but he wasn't about to let something as stupid as that get in the way of his fun. She didn't mind the blood, for it was part of him (and besides that, she knew she would take a bath eventually). She wouldn't risk complaining about something that didn't matter; she would not mess this up for herself.

He followed all of her curves and dips, valleys and peeks, until his palm rested on her inner thigh. He made a small show of looking her up and down, as if critiquing her form – or, most likely, deciding where he should start punishing her and it was making her nervous.

He made note of several things, creating a checklist of what his ideal mate would be like. **'She has to smell good'-** he took a whiff of her- **'check'. **Even covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the fact that she had been out in the forest without a bath since the previous night, her scent was still undeniably delicious.

In his full demon state, his heart beat was faster. This caused the blood to flow through him at an amazing break-neck speed. To put it simply, he was hot- literally. All those things caused his body temperature to rise. His touch sent blazing paths up and down her body. They were both sweating, but they were too preoccupied care.

Inuyasha smirked slightly at the flush of Kagome's face. He soon stopped staring at her to snap back to the task at hand, for he had only just started his check list.

'**She has to fit me perfectly'-** he cupped her left breast in his free hand, and sure enough, she was the perfect size; a bit more than a handful. Not too big, but certainly not small. She pressed her chest farther into the heat of his hand. Just to torture her further, he listened to her muffled whimper as he pulled his hand away.

He laid his body against hers and she shifted slightly allowing him to see for himself how beautifully they fit together. Although he hadn't tested **every **aspect of that category (DGS: wink), he decided that he wanted to take things slow, just to see how much she could take.

'**She should be responsive'-** with a smirk he bent his head down a little to put one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back into him, giving him more access. He swirled his tongue around the puckering tip until it was fully erect, and nibbled on her pert nipple. She cried out and struggled against his grasp on her wrist; she was desperate to hold him closer to her. She was soon pressing her thighs together and rolling her hips in hopes that she could recreate the friction that would ease her sudden needs. He nearly chuckled at her newfound predicament. But he was glad she reacted to his actions in such a way. -**'check'. **

He continued with his mental checklist, and found that she had almost everything accounted for. The only parts of his criteria that were not checked off were those that he had not even tested yet – the ones he wanted to wait for. So far, his bitch had a prefect score. There was no way he would ever want to taste, touch or even look at any other woman. Not when he already had this sexy seductive vixen of a goddess -who was able to tame him yet drive him wild in the same instance- all hot, bothered, and **willing** right beneath him.

She was at the point where she knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more of what he was dishing out. She wiggled, wriggled, and writhed underneath him, but she couldn't do anything to lessen the intensity. The things he was doing to her body went far beyond the pleasure she would reach when touching herself. When he touched her, it set her body ablaze with passion so overwhelming it made her mind hazy and rendered her vision temporarily blurry.

She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan and the wrist that were held down above her head were connected to balled fists; her arm muscles flexed as she struggled futilely for the right to let her hands run themselves over the sculpted plains of his chest. Oh, how she desperately needed to drag her blunt nails down his back, let her fingers dive into the sea of silver tresses, grab his face and bring him down for another blood-boiling kiss, and wrap her slender fingers around certain anatomy that was sure to make him cry out filling the cave with the sound of their sinfully pleasurable competition. Yes, she needed her hands. This was **her** fantasy dammit! It should go her way! And other than the lack of her hands, it was more than perfect; she had no complaints. But she knew that she would need her hands to ensure victory. She now had an extremely unfair handicap, but she wouldn't let that stop her from playing this game. She was determined to win.

Inuyasha ran his hand down her body once more and his tongue followed its path, savoring, circling, and moistening every area of her upper body that he felt his hand skimmed over too quickly. He figured that it was a crime to let her endowments pass him by without giving them the respect, recognition, and attention they had so rightfully earned.

He was still punishing her, but he felt an innate desire to bring his bitch to pleasure. It would prove to her that submitting to him and letting him dominate in this part of the relationship was in her best interest; as for the other aspects of the relationship, he decided that competing with her would be even more entertaining –and strangely arousing- than… well, almost anything. Besides that, he knew that she wouldn't give him any rule over her without a fight. He didn't particularly mind that fact, for she was sexiest when: a) her scent was laced with lust, or b) she was pissed as all hell.

His hand finally reached its ultimate goal. She bit the inside of her mouth hard as a moan almost slipped past her. Inuyasha slid his body down her form as his tongue followed his hand making its debut at one of the most sensitive parts of Kagome's body. One slow torturous lick had her: arching her back to the point that some of the joints popped, struggling against the restrains on her wrist with a whole new reckless sort of determination, and … bleeding?

He instantly became enraged by the scent of her blood and expressed his anger with a fierce growl. His eyes flashed bright red before settling back down into their previous dark hue. Inuyasha's blood was aflame. He looked around for whatever dared to attack them, but could find nothing. Inuyasha took a whiff of the air, but found that the only thing out of place was the scent of her blood. For an extremely unsettling instant, he thought he might have accidently cut her with his claws, but he could telling that the blood in claws was his own. He looked up at her, scanning her body with his eyes in order to determine where the wound was, and his eyes locked on the corner of her mouth.

The last shock wave of bliss surprised her so much that when she bit the inside of her mouth to hold back a moan, she ended up biting down too hard and breaking skin. A small droplet of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were shut tightly as if she were bracing herself for the next powerful blow.

Not seeing it coming, she gasped when she felt Inuyasha drag his tongue up her chin to lap up the blood. Her reaction left her wide open for another kiss. He purposely bit down on his own tongue and plunged it into her mouth. He thoroughly examined her entire mouth with his tongue and massaged her lips with his. She completely relaxed in his one armed embrace as she enjoyed his exploration of her mouth. The kiss was flavored with a mixture of their blood, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it. The taste had a drugging effect on her mind and senses; she could feel herself drifting away from her right mind and into a world where she and Inuyasha were the only inhabitants. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had reached almost every part of her cavern and was about to backtrack in case he had passed over it when he suddenly encountered what his was searching for in the first place.

Kagome tensed as she felt the stinging pain on the inside of right cheek that had snapped her back to reality. On reflex, she jerked her head to the left, breaking the kiss rather abruptly. Inuyasha scowled down at her and -without giving it a second thought- removed his hand from her wrist in order to put his hand on her left cheek. He pushed her face back to where it was before and placed his thumb on the right side of her jaw to ensure that she wouldn't move her head to the other side.

He attacked her lips with his once again, and immediately found what he was looking for. This time, she didn't move her head, for it hurt less. He used his tongue to gently caress the injured flesh. He pushed the blood from the puncture in his tongue into her wound and continued the process until both of their injuries were completely healed. When he was finished, he broke the kiss.

"**Do not attempt to hide your pleasure from me."**

Inuyasha was about to pull back and go back punishing her when his suddenly found their lips attached once again. Kagome had used her hands –which had recently been released from their prison- to bring him back down for another kiss. She had even gone so far as to wrap her legs around his waist in a very desperate attempt to make sure he didn't try to get away.

The coppery taste of blood was nearly gone by now. She had the use of her precious hands once again, and was not about to pass up a chance to touch him. Kagome knew that if he wanted to, he could restrain her again. She didn't want this so she would use her appendages to try to please him without making him feel that his chances of winning were being threatened.

Inuyasha shifted his position so that he was on all fours and she clung to him; wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and keeping a good grip on his shoulders and the back of his neck. As she moved her lips against his, she gently stroked the back of his neck. After a few moments, her left hand once again found sweet refuge in a sea of silky-smooth silver that fell around her like veil- preventing her eyes from encountering the dinginess of the cave and keeping her focused on him… and only him.

Inuyasha shifted his weight slightly in order to lift one of his clawed hands without losing precious balance; he fisted some of her hair and pulled her head back a little to give himself more excess to her. He kissed her roughly and she reacted with equal intensity. Her enthusiasm was rewarded with a low and rumbling growl. The vibrations rippled through her body and the sensations from the situation caused her to tighten her grip on him and moan into the kiss.

Her new position resulted in Inuyasha's undoing. He found is own aching erection was now nestled right beneath her heated moist core. **'She's so hot, … so wet, … so ready. '** It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to give up the fight and cave into his desires.

Kagome's mind was beginning to drift away from her goal. She began to grind her sex against his in order to create some much needed friction; he held her even tighter and growled out the extent of his sexual frustration. When the kiss ended the battle of wills went right along with it. All of the teasing stopped; neither of them could keep themselves from each other any longer.

Inuyasha slowly slipped the head of his hard-on inside her slick folds and she immediately bucked against him successfully impaling herself on his length. Her virginity was taken quickly but painfully as he buried himself further into her. She gasped rather loudly and shut her eyes tightly causing some of her tears to leak out.

Kagome felt like she was being stretched well past her body's limits. Her fantasy had finally come to life only to split her in two! The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. She winced and used her body to tightened her grip on him to insure that he wouldn't move. She felt soothing moisture on her cheek and opened her eyes to realize that he was licking away her tears.

Inuyasha felt a bit guilty. He knew that she was in pain, he could smell her virgin blood, feel her body tense, and hear the sudden change in her breathing. She was hurting and it was his fault. More over, he was enjoying it. She felt so good around him it was unbelievable. For a short time he had to wonder why he hadn't taken her before. Her inner muscles gripped him tightly as her body adjusted to his size.

He decided that it would be best to focus on making her comfortable in order to avoid giving into the natural desire to pound into her with ruthless abandon. Inuyasha started by licking the tears off of her cheeks. He then kissed her deeply and passionately while making sure not to move around inside of her.

Kagome's breath come in short pants followed by small whimpers. All of her muscles were tense and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. The pain was slowly starting to ease up and give way to a new sensation. When Inuyasha ended the kiss, her muscles began to relax as her pants and whimpers gradually transformed into deep and ragged moans.

She loosened the iron grip her legs had on him and moved experimentally. To her surprise, three very fortunate discoveries were made: the first being that the pain was completely gone, number two was that the friction created with movement caused extremely pleasurable sensations, and -last but not least- the low groan that came from Inuyasha signified that he was enjoying it as well.

Inuyasha took her movement and reactions as a hint to start moving with her. She unwrapped her legs completely and allowed him to pull out of her. Kagome didn't even have time to miss the feeling of being so intimately connected to him before she was once again.

He moved quickly- but not too quickly- and was rough with his caresses. His touch was not something painful or uncomfortable, but instead, something solid and secure –unmovable- that could not be ignored; it demanded her attention. Inuyasha was not at all tentative. His way of kissing, licking, and touching was a clear sign that he no longer needed permission; she was his.

In acknowledgment of that fact, she did the same. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, stroked his ears, kissed his neck, and dragged her blunt nails across the muscular plains of his back. He growled and pounded into her with an amount of force that allowed her to feel his presence more. She was in awe of how good it felt to be with him this way. She never doubted that the experience would be enjoyable with him, but she never –not even in her wilder dreams- dared to hope that she would be able to feel this much pleasure.

He suddenly changed their positions. She was on her hands and knees, but all coherent thought had left her by that time; she didn't notice the tiny pebbles that began to dig into her knees or the irony of the position they were currently in.

In their new position, he was able to fill her to the hilt with his length. They were both on their knees. Kagome's hands were on the ground in front of her as she held up her own weight, while Inuyasha's hands were on Kagome's hips rocking her back and forth onto him as he meet her half way.

She could feel something building up within her. It was as if each time he hit a certain spot inside her body, the feeling would increase. At one point, the sensation ceased to expand, but instead began to coil around itself. It was tightening to the point she thought it –or she; whichever one came first- might explode. It wasn't too long before she was crying out her orgasm.

Her inner muscles suddenly tightened around him; Inuyasha could no longer hold himself back. It felt like she was trying to milk him dry. He released his seed into her as her own juices coated him. He swiftly and instinctually placed a lasting bite mark at the point where her shoulder met her neck. Fatigued and finally satisfied, neither of them could hold up their own weight any longer. Kagome's hands slipped out from under her and she sighed as she rested head on the ground. Their bodies were stretched out and intertwined with Inuyasha lying on Kagome as she rested on her stomach. Inuyasha licked lazily at the small amount of blood produced from his mark and basked in the moment.

He was soon lulled to sleep by the sweet and calming scent of his mate and the sound of her slow breathing and steady heartbeat. As her senses came back to her, she used the last of her energy to form and anchor a barrier at the mouth of the cave. With that done and their safety ensured, she followed her lover into sweet unconsciousness.


End file.
